Квартал должен быть спасён
by tucvbif
Summary: Этот фанфик, я вообще-то написал первым - раньше, чем "катаклизмы".  Предполагается, что фанфик станет дополнением к полнометражному мультфильму. Читать каждую главу желательно, поставив его на паузу в момент времени, указанный в тексте.
1. Я вижу будущее: это Future Tech Industri

**Дисклеймер:** от фаната для фанатов без коммерческой выгоды, все персонажи принадлежат Крейгу Бартлету

**Тип: **драбблы

**Саммари: **Этот фанфик, я вообще-то написал первым - раньше, чем "катаклизмы". Опубликованный здесь вариант отличается от изначального варианта: я убрал несколько глав, посчитав, что они будут лишними.

Предполагается, что фанфик станет дополнением к полнометражному мультфильму, особенно для тех, кто смотрит его в первый раз. Читать каждую главу желательно, досмотрев полнометражку до момента времени, указанного в тексте и поставив на паузу.

Глава 1. Я вижу будущее: это Future Tech Industries. К 00:08:30

_Хельга в своей комнате, вырезает картинки из каталога._

**Хельга:** И не нужен мне этот вонючий Арнольд. Теперь я буду богатой. И никакой репоголовый тупица не помешает мне. (_Откладывает каталог в сторону и ложится спать_)

_Плакат «Большого Боба - в президенты». Мимо проезжает кадиллак с номером «Большой Боб». В кадиллаке — Большой Боб и взрослая Хельга_

**Большой Боб:** Опять ты попала в аварию. Второй раз за неделю!

**Хельга:** Он сам виноват.

**Большой Боб:** Конечно, не заметил, что ты едешь на красный свет.

**Хельга:** Ладно, проехали. Не буду я больше.

**Большой Боб:** Уж постарайся, я не хочу, чтобы ты испортила своими выходками мне репутацию. Кстати, как дела в школе?

**Хельга:** Я уже в колледже учусь, тупица. Два года, как окончила школу.

**Большой Боб: **Да ну! А я и не заметил. А как поживает твой Артур?

**Хельга: **Арнольд. Я не видела его уже десять лет, с тех пор, как мы переехали.

**Большой Боб: **И чего же ты его не навестишь?

**Хельга: **Я не знаю, где он живёт. И вообще, я уже не помню этого репоголового придурка.

_Кадиллак подъезжает к особняку Большого Боба. Хельга заходит в дом._

**Хельга: **Привет, Мириам.

**Мириам **(_просыпается_)**:** Хельга, это ты? Как дела?

**Хельга: **Ужасно.

**Большой Боб **(_входит_)**:** Она опять разбила свой МакЛарен.

**Мириам: **Хельга, ты не ушиблась?

**Хельга: **Нет, мамочка, всё в порядке.

**Большой Боб: **В порядке? Что о нас подумают люди! Уже второй раз за неделю! Сколько голосов я потеряю, из-за того, что у меня такая дочь!

**Хельга: **А не всё ли равно, папочка? Неужели у тебя нет денег, чтобы купить недостающие голоса?

**Большой Боб: **Не смей так говорить, Хельга. Ишь, ты, распоясалась. Замуж тебя надо отдавать.

**Мириам: **А помнишь, когда ты училась в школе, ты дружила с мальчиком со странной головой. Он ещё домой тебя привёл, когда кто-то попал тебе бейсбольным мячом по голове.

**Хельга: **Этот же репоголовый и попал по мне тогда. И вообще, не помню я его. С тех пор, как мы переехали.

**Мириам:** да? А ведь он был таким хорошим!

**Хельга: **Хватит всё о нём. Вы что, сговорились все?

_Входит Ольга_

**Ольга:** Здравствуй, Хельга. Как я рада тебя видеть!

**Хельга **(_прихрюкивая_)**: **А я — так просто задыхаюсь от радости.

**Ольга: **Мы с Кенни сегодня празднуем годовщину свадьбы. Он подарил мне большой букет и новые серёжки.

**Хельга: **Поздравляю.

**Большой Боб: **Видишь, твоя сестра уже пять лет с Кенни. Пора бы и тебя выдавать замуж.

**Хельга: **ну, не начинай снова.

**Ольга: **А помните, у Хельги был друг в школе. Он носил такую смешную кепочку.

**Хельга: **Вы точно сговорились. (_уходит, хлопая дверью_)

_Спальня Хельги. Хельга ложится на кровать, достаёт медальон и плачет. Потом встаёт с постели, подходит к книжному шкафу и берёт одну книгу. Шкаф медленно отъезжает. За ним - золотая статуя Арнольда. Хельга встаёт на колени._

**Хельга: **О, Арнольд. Я думала, что смогу прожить без тебя. Но эта жизнь невыносима. Надеюсь, ты счастлив без меня, и не в чём не нуждаешься. Но я остро нуждаюсь в твоих объятьях, в аромате твоих волос, во вкусе твоих жарких губ. Решено! Я найду тебя, чего бы это мне не стоило! И ты всегда будешь моим! И только моим!

_В окне позади Хельги показывается взрослый Брейни со шваброй и губкой. Хельга встаёт, подходит к окну, открывает его, бьёт Брейни между глаз и тот падает в кусты._

_Новенький МакЛарен подъезжает к городскому архиву. Из него выходит Хельга и направляется к кабинету мистера Бэйли._

**Хельга: **Чтобы через час мне было досье на Арнольда, жившего по адресу вайн-стрит, дом 56.

**Бэйли: **А его фамилия? Без фамилии трудно будет его найти. Это займёт несколько дней.

**Хельга **(_Кладёт на стол толстую пачку денег_)**:** Вот. А если откажешься - пеняй на себя. Ты лишишься должности и на тебя откопают компромат. Понял?

_Снова кабинет мистера Бэйли. Хельга прикорнула в кресле. Бэйли трогает её за плечо и та просыпается._

**Бэйли:** вот всё, что удалось найти. Арнольд Э... фамилия размазалась; родился 7 октября 1988 года. До 1997 года жил в пансионе "Sunset Arms" по адресу вайн-стрит, дом 56 вместе с бабушкой и дедушкой. В 1997 году попал в хиллвудский сиротский приют. Это всё.

**Хельга: **О, нет! Я сломала ему жизнь. Из-за меня ему пришлось жить впроголодь в грязном, вонючем приюте. Но я найду его и он больше ни в чём не будет нуждаться.

_Хиллвудский сиротский приют. Хельга заходит к директору, подозрительно похожему на Вортза._

**Хельга:** с 1997 года у вас содержался мальчик по имени Арнольд со странной головой. Я хочу знать о нём всё!

**Директор: **Не кипятитесь, мэм. Мальчишек по имени Арнольд здесь содержались десятки. Как я найду того самого? (_видит деньги, которые ему протянула Хельга_) Хорошо, я понял о ком вы. Садитесь.

**Директор: **Он попал сюда в 1997 году, когда умерли его дедушка и бабушка. Сначала он был тихим и добрым. Но за год до выпуска — как с цепи сорвался. Сначала стал приворовывать в еду в столовой. Потом — воровать личные вещи детей. А однажды — вскрыл мой сейф и достал оттуда 1000 долларов. Их так и не удалось найти, но сомнений в том, что это сделал Арнольд нет. Сейчас он живёт по адресу: спрингфилд-роуд дом 32. И я не советую вам ехать туда сейчас: там по ночам неспокойно.

**Хельга: **Да пошёл ты, старый хрыч. (_в слезах идёт по коридору_): Это я виновата. Я сделала из него чудовище. Если бы не я, он был бы таким хорошим. Таким обаятельным, милым, бескорыстным. Но я найду его, и приму таким, какой он есть!

_Старый обшарпанный дом. К крыльцу подъезжает МакЛарен. Хельга заходит в дом, поднимается по лестнице и стучит в дверь. Выходит соседка из другой двери._

**Соседка:** Вы, наверное, ищите парня со странной головой? Его вчера посадили в тюрьму.

**Хельга:** О, нет! Из-за меня ты стал преступником. И сидишь сейчас в грязной, вонючей камере. Но нет, я тебя выпущу на свободу!

_Полицейский участок._

**Полицейский: **Мы не можем организовать встречу. Это невозможно, Мэм. Он вчера сбежал. Его ищут по всему городу. Сочувствую.

_Хельга едет по улице на своём МакЛарене_

**Хельга: **Нет, никогда его не смогу найти. Зачем теперь жить, если нет моего любимого? Зачем я была тогда так корыстна и эгоистична! Теперь я никогда не смогу искупить свою вину. Всю жизнь... Куда! (_слышен скрежет тормозов, два удара: один глухой, другой со звоном стекла_).

_Улица. Посреди улицы — МакЛарен, въехавший в столб. Поперёк мостовой лежит человек в тюремной робе. Неподалёку валяется маленькая кепочка._

**Хельга** (_вылезает из разбитого МакЛарена_)**:** Куда прёшся, дегенерат? не видишь, я еду? (хватает лежащего на дороге человека) Ты мне заплатишь за разбитый МакЛарен, репоголовый?.. Арнольд?

**Арнольд:** Хельга? Это ты? (_закрывает глаза_)

**Хельга: **Арнольд? Не может быть. Нет, не уходи! (к_ричит на всю улицу, отчего лают собаки и срабатывают сигнализации_): Не-е-ет! (_просыпается в холодном поту в своей обычной обычной спальне снова девятилетней девочкой_): Не-е-ет!

_Комната Джеральда. Арнольд и Джеральд._

**Арнольд: **Ты что-нибудь слышал?

**Джеральд: **Нет. А что?

**Арнольд: **Ладно, мне уже пора домой. Засиделись мы допоздна. А завтра тебе ещё вещи собирать.

**Джеральд:** А ты?

**Арнольд:** Я не буду уезжать. Я верю, квартал удастся спасти!

**Джеральд: **Как можно быть таким оптимистом?

**Арнольд:** У меня нет другого выхода, я найду способ остановить мистера Шека.

**Джеральд:** Поздно, Арнольд. Все уже покинули свои дома. Хотя всегда случалось по-твоему. Хотелось бы верить, что в этот раз будет так же. (_прощаются, ставят кулаки и машут большими пальцами_)

_Спальня Хельги._

**Хельга** (_тяжело дышит_)**:** это всего лишь сон!

**Мириам **(_за дверью_)**:** Хельга, с тобой всё в порядке?

**Хельга: **Да, мамочка. Просто приснился кошмар.

**Мириам:** Говорила я тебе, не ешь свиных шкварок на ночь.

**Хельга **(_держит медальон_)**:** О, Арнольд! Я клянусь тебе всем, что у меня есть, что мой сон никогда не сбудется. Я найду способ спасти квартал, даже если я после этого буду всю жизнь шататься по помойкам и сдавать бутылки. Милый Арнольд, я так тебя люблю.


	2. Прогулка

Глава 2.Прогулка. К 00:17:48

_Арнольд, Джеральд Хельга идут поулице._

**Джеральд:** Теперь нас раскидает по жизни. Ведь переселение - это так ужасно!

**Арнольд: **Сколько судеб будет покалечено. Сколько это переселение принесёт несчастий!

**Хельга: **А вот уже одно прилетело.

_через дорогу бежит Юджин, в это время Хельга пинает подвернувшийся под ноги конус. Конус катится по земле, на него налетает Юджин, и, споткнувшись, падает прямо в открытый канализационный люк_

**Юджин **(из колодца)**:** Я в порядке!

**Хельга: **Вот Юджин на новом месте будет счастлив. Потому что на новоселье я подарю ему собаку-поводыря.

**Юджин:** Зачем мне собака-поводырь? Я ведь не слепой!

**Хельга: **Всё равно пригодится. Да и кто знает, что ещё может случиться.

**Арнольд **(_вытаскивает Юджина из колодца, поворачивается к Хельге и хмурится_)**:** Хельга!

**Хельга: **Что?

**Джеральд **(_держа под руки вместе с Арнольдом прихрамывающего Юджина_)**: **Ну ты и вредина! (_поворачивается, смотрит через дорогу_) А тут Могучий Пит. Как жаль, но его всё-же выкорчуют.

_У Хельги в памяти возникают образы: она стоит в домике на дереве. Рядом, так близко, что чувствуется жар его тела стоит Арнольд. Внизу вот-вот должно случиться что-то ужасное_

**Хельга** (_вспоминает, про себя_)**:** я стояла на этом дереве и сгорала от желания взять его за руку. Но если я его коснусь, он повернётся ко мне. Неизвестно, что страшнее: если свершится то, что должно случиться внизу, или если он посмотрит на меня. Нет, оно приближается! Он посмотрел! (_вспоминает, как бросается на руки Арнольду_) Арнольд, спаси меня! Как от него вкусно пахнет! (_приходит в себя_): и славно! У меня о нём тяжелые воспоминания. Нас тогда чуть не угробил этот Ник вместе с моим папашей.

**Джеральд и Арнольд** (_подводят Юджина к крыльцу_)**: **осторожнее.

**Юджин** (_спотыкается о порог и повисает на руках у Джеральда и Арнольда_)**:** Всё в порядке.

**Мама Юджина** (_открывает дверь_)**:** Что на этот раз? На тебя упал кирпич? Или ты упал с балкона?

**Джеральд:** нет, он провалился в люк. Но мы его вытащили.

**Мама Юджина: **Спасибо вам, мальчики. Теперь буду выпускать его на улицу только в доспехах и шлеме. (_Джеральд хихикает, мама Юджина закрывает дверь_)

_Друзья идут дальше по улице_

**Арнольд: **А вот здесь поле Джеральда, где мы всегда играли в бейсбол.

**Хельга: **(_вспоминая, как Арнольд кормил её с ложечки, когда она изображала потерявшую память_) и репоголовый заехал мне по башке мячом. Лучше не вспоминать.

**Арнольд:** нет, это было на школьной площадке.

**Хельга:** Всё равно навевает ассоциации с тем случаем.

**Джеральд:** а к чему бы ты это вспомнила?

**Хельга: **тебе то какое дело, шляповолосый?

**Арнольд: **Успокойтесь, ещё не хватало мне вашей ссоры. Лучше посмотрите: это та водонапорная башня, которую все приняли за корабль пришельцев.

**Хельга: **и нас тогда чуть не убил Большой Боб. Скорей бы и её снесли.

**Джеральд: **Кстати, это же дом мистера Симмонса.

**Арнольд: **Я всё думаю: каково будет мистеру Симмонсу в новой школе? Он едва может поддерживать порядок в нашем классе. И то мы его не затравили из-за того, что иначе уроки вёл бы этот лейтенант Гус.

**Хельга: **Зато он поумнеет. И не будет доставать людей своими «особенно-разособенными» методиками обучения.

(_друзья подходят к дому Арнольда_)

**Хельга: **Ага, вот он. Этот дом, который я ненавижу больше всего на свете. Ненавижу веранду на заднем дворе, где мы с тобой провели самый худший день в нашей жизни. Ненавижу его двери, пожарную лестницу, крышу, водонапорную башенку

и вентиляционные шахты.

**Арнольд **(_теребит Хельгу за плечо_): Хельга! Ты что?

**Хельга: **как же я ненавижу телефон с автоответчиком в коридоре, это жуткое крыльцо. Но больше всего я ненавижу одну комнату со стеклянным потолком, куда ведёт подъёмная лестница. Ненавижу диван, который прячется в стену. Ненавижу пульт, по команде с которого вся комната приходит в движение. Ненавижу эти лампы, этот музыкальный центр, эту книжную полку. И этот компьютер, вирус его подери. Ненавижу лестницу из комнаты на крышу, идущую от самой кровати. Ненавижу это откидное стекло, которое слишком легко поддаётся, если на него навалиться. Ненавижу шкаф, где висят твои вещи. И если завтра начнут сносить квартал, я лично сяду в кран и первым делом направлю тяжёлое стальное ядро на эту самую стену. И буду с упоением смотреть, как разлетаются кирпичи, стёкла, доски...

**Джеральд: **Хельга, очнись! У тебя истерика.

_Хельга замолкает, озираясь на одноклассников_

**Арнольд: **Хельга, откуда ты знаешь мою комнату? Ты рассказывала так подробно, будто сама там была, причём не раз.

**Хельга **(_на мгновение смутилась, но тут же опомнилась_)**: **нет, конечно, никогда я не была в твоей комнате. (рычит): С чего ты решил, репоголовый, что я была когда-то в твоей комнате?

**Арнольд: **Но откуда ты всё знаешь?

**Хельга: **Мне про неё рассказывал Стинки. Помнишь, мы как-то встречались.

**Арнольд: **Но откуда ты знаешь про автоответчик в коридоре?

**Хельга** (_удаляясь_)**:** Это Ронда мне рассказала. Когда снимала комнату в твоём пансионе. Прощайте, придурки. Надеюсь, я больше с вами не увижусь.

**Джеральд:** Похоже она совсем того.

**Арнольд:** И зачем она пошла с нами?

**Джеральд: **Наверное, у неё такая манера прощаться. Сначала тащиться за нами пол-квартала, рассказывая, как всё тут ненавидит, а потом оскорбить нас и убежать.

**Арнольд: **Наверное она тоже очень расстроилась.


	3. Накануне

Глава 3. Накануне операции. К 00:34:59

_Крыша пансиона «Sunset Arms». Хельга поднялась по пожарной лестнице, и найдя место, где она может видеть происходящее в комнате, но её будет трудно заметить, прильнула ухом к стеклу. _

**Хельга** (_в мыслях_)**:** Только бы они меня не увидели. Это будет провал. Нет, они слишком увлечены.

_В комнате Арнольд и Джеральд. Они увлечены беседой и не замечают, что за ними следят._

**Джеральд:** Арнольд, это длинный план.

**Арнольд: **Я знаю, но мы должны сделать это. Нам понадобится специальное оборудование.

**Джеральд:** Может это звучит безумно, но я слышал о девушке по имени Бриджит, которая живёт на другом конце города. Она специалист по шпионским штучкам.

**Арнольд: **Но даже со специальным оборудованием пробраться в здание будет нелегко.

**Джеральд: **зато у нас есть вот это.

**Арнольд: **Что это?

**Джеральд: **Эвакуационные карты здания FT_i_. Мне удалось стащить их из диспетчерской. Хотя я не думал, что они нам понадобятся.

**Арнольд: **Ишь ты. Как они тебя не заметили?

**Джеральд: **Похоже в охране у мистера Шека сидят настоящие остолопы. К тому же охранная система у них просто никакая. Понтов выше крыши, а толку — с гулькин нос. К примеру, камеры — все подвижные, но в некоторых местах есть огромные мёртвые зоны. Кое-где гораздо лучше подошёл бы "рыбий глаз".

**Арнольд: **И откуда ты всё это знаешь?

**Джеральд:** Друг моего папы работает в охранной фирме, занимается как раз разработкой охранных систем. И он выписывает журнал «системы безопасности». Забавно смотреть шпионские боевики, где герои преодолевают хитроумные системы охраны, которые на самом деле может преодолеть без труда даже Тимберли. Похоже инженер охраны у мистера Шека учился как раз на этих фильмах. (_Арнольд и Джеральд смеются._) Итак, наша невыполнимая миссия теперь приобретает черты почти разумного плана. Я думаю нам надо забраться на крышу по пожарной лестнице, а затем мы проберёмся внутрь через чиллерную.

**Арнольд: **Нет, риск слишком велик. Это займёт много времени. Гораздо надёжнее пробраться через заднюю дверь.

_Через несколько часов мальчишки улеглись спать. Хельга открыла стекло и пробралась в комнату._

**Хельга: **Руководство операцией придётся взять на себя (_берёт карты здания _FT_i_), сами вы не справитесь. Я хотя бы имею опыт шпионажа и незаметного проникновения. Хотя бы в твою комнату.


	4. Операция

Глава 4. Операция. К 00:45:18

_Звонит телефон:_

**Из трубки: **молодцы, вы добыли ключ.

**Арнольд: **тихий голос, где ты?

**Из трубки: **я везде и нигде. Скорее везде. Я слежу за каждым вашим шагом.

**Джеральд: **прекрати свои дурацкие шуточки.

**Арнольд: **и почему ты скрываешься?

**Из трубки:** Похоже вы забыли, кто руководит всей операцией. Без меня вы не справитесь: не добудете документ и не спасёте квартал. Вам нужно вернуться в офис Шека и пробраться к его сейфу позади стола.

**Арнольд: **нам нужно вернуться в офис Шека?

**Из трубки:** Да. И на этот раз не попадитесь. Не вздумайте идти ни через чёрный ход, ни по пожарной лестнице. У вас нет времени. Идите к главному входу. Нужно как-то отвлечь охрану. Дальше наверх поезжайте на лифте. Мистера Шека сейчас нет на месте. Но поторопитесь, он может обо всём узнать. Главное — быстрее прорваться в его кабинет. Отход через гараж. Торопитесь. Сейчас 2 часа ночи. Бульдозеры приедут в 7. Чего вы ждёте?

**Джеральд: **Этот тихий голос меня достанет.

К 00:48:14

_Арнольд и Джеральд приезжают в офис _FT_i, отвлекают охрану с помощью радиоуправляемой машинки и подходят к кабинету Шека. Джеральд открывает дверь отмычкой Приятели шепчутся: _

**Арнольд:** Где ты научился так мастерски владеть отмычкой?

**Джеральд: **Я же тебе говорил: у моего папы друг работает в охранной фирме. У него огромное количество разных замков и сейфов.

**Арнольд: **может быть нам не стоило тратить столько времени на этот ключ?

**Джеральд:** нет, этот замок от сейфа — какой-то неизвестной мне системы. Я не смог бы открыть его отмычкой.

**Арнольд: **Итак, тихий голос сказал, что сейф расположен позади стола (оборачивается) Джеральд, где ты?

**Джеральд **(_выглядывая из потайного хода_)**:** Арнольд, чего ты ждёшь.

_В потайной комнате стоит огромный архив, в котором больше тысячи ящичков._

**Джеральд:** нам нужно что-то делать.

_Друзья решили просто пытаться открыть ящички по одному, пока не найдут тот, ключ от которого держат._

**Арнольд: **слушай, Джеральд. Пока мы ищем этот ящик, скажи: ты не знаешь, кто мог постоянно забираться в мою комнату.

**Джеральд:** А что, пропадают вещи?

**Арнольд:** да нет. Если бы что-то пропало, то я бы не сомневался, что это Оскар. В том то и дело, что они просто оказываются не там, где я их ложил. Или окна, которые я всегда закрываю, вдруг оказываются открытыми, или подушка примятой. Никто из домашних не видел, кто заходил.

**Джеральд: **Уж не думаешь ли ты, что это я?

**Арнольд: **нет, конечно. О тебе я никогда бы такого не подумал. Я и сам перестал обращать на это внимание. Но когда мы сейчас скрываемся от мистера Шека, мне вдруг вспомнилось.

К 00:50:39

_Холл здания _FT_i_

**Хельга: **эти тупоголовые решили, что машинка надолго отвлечёт охрану. Машинку скоро найдут и догадаются обо всём. И где будут искать в первую очередь? У мистера Шека. Опять мне вас выручать придётся.

**Хельга: **Эй, вы. Не видели мою машинку?

**Охранник: **Девочка, что ты тут делаешь? Сейчас же 4 часа утра!

**Хельга:** Вам то какое дело?

**Охранник **(_в рацию_)**: **Тут пришла какая-то девочка за своей машинкой. (п_оворачивается к убегающей Хельге_) Эй, куда ты? Стой! Туда нельзя!

_Охранник бежит за Хельгой, и, завернув за угол, спотыкается о натянутую верёвку._

**Хельга **(_спрятавшаяся за дверью и наблюдающая, как по коридору бегут охранники_)**:** Какими же нужно быть тупицей, чтобы не поймать троих детишек. Понаставили тут камер, ступить негде. (_смотрит в окно_). Мистер Шек едет! Надеюсь репоголовый и шляповолосый поймут, что уже пора сматываться. Что ж, буду ждать их возле гаража.


	5. Эпилог

Эпилог. К 01:11:35 перед финальными титрами

_Арнольд ужинает с дедушкой_.

**Арнольд: **ну и денёк выдался. Я всю ночь не спал, бегал от мистера Шека.

**Дедушка: **теперь тебе надо хорошо выспаться, коротышка. Завтра нам придётся думать о том, как быть с бабушкой. Я, конечно, понимаю, что ей скорее всего дадут условный срок, учитывая обстоятельства. Но нам ещё долго придётся таскаться по судам. Да и по делу мистера Шека придётся давать показания.

**Арнольд: **Интересно, насколько долго мистер Шек просидит в тюрьме?

**Дедушка: **Не беспокойся. Наверняка найдут в его биографии множество тёмных пятен, так что накрутят ему лет двести-триста.

**Арнольд: **Но если нет?

**Дедушка: **За этот документ ему дадут лет двадцать пять. В худшем случае он выйдет на свободу по истечении этого срока, и тогда... Я не думаю, он найдёт тебя, даже если ты уедешь из города, отрастишь бороду и откроешь кузницу. Но ты можешь за это время стать сенатором и обрести неприкосновенность. Или агентом ФБР. Так что тебе есть к чему стремиться.

**Арнольд: **Кстати, о кузнице. Помнишь тот наш разговор? Ты был прав.

**Дедушка: **О чём ты?

**Арнольд: **Я насчёт Хельги.

**Дедушка: **Той девчонки с одной бровью? Которая в тебя влюбилась?

**Арнольд: **Я ни за что не хотел в это верить, но она мне сама призналась, на крыше. Когда всё кончилось, она пошла на попятную, но видно же, что она просто боится, что кто-то узнает о её чувствах.

**Дедушка: **Что я тебе говорил?

**Арнольд: **Но это так ужасно! Что мне теперь делать?

**Дедушка: **По сути ведь ничего не изменилось. Сделай вид, что ничего не было. Просто не думай об этом. Со временем вы повзрослеете и всё разрешится само собой.

**Арнольд: **Может быть.

_Арнольд просыпается в своей комнате и слышит какой-то шорох. Он хочет взять с тумбочки пульт, но он исчез. Тогда он, стараясь не шуметь, нажимает на выключатель возле полки._

**Арнольд: **Хельга!

**Хельга: **Нет, мама римская!

**Арнольд:** Что ты тут делаешь?

**Хельга: **Тебе-то какое дело, репоголовый?

**Арнольд: **Ну, вроде бы это моя комната, а в неё забрались без спросу и копаются в моих вещах.

**Хельга: **Я потеряла свой карандаш, понял?

**Арнольд: **А что твой карандаш делает у меня в шкафу?

**Хельга** (_рычит_)**: **Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов.

**Арнольд: **Но когда дедушка собирал вещи, думая, что нам придётся переезжать, твоего карандаша не было.

**Хельга: **Конечно не было. Я оставила его тут когда вы составляли план проникновения в FT_i._ Мне нужно было самой сделать записи: насколько ты помнишь, я руководила этой операцией. А вот он.

**Арнольд:** Ты могла бы попросить меня, я бы нашёл его и отдал.

**Хельга: **Ещё чего не хватало: просить что-то у репоголового.

**Арнольд:** И всё же как-то неприлично забираться без спросу в чужую комнату.

**Хельга** (_выключает с пульта свет_)**:** ты мне не указ. (_с показной небрежностью бросает пульт на тумбочку_) У нас свободная страна, куда хочу — туда забираюсь. Глядишь — и я когда-нибудь тоже буду жить в этой комнате (_забирается по ступенькам к стеклянному потолку и открывает люк_).

**Арнольд: **Ты же знаешь, что этого не случится.

**Хельга: **Ты не знаешь Хельгу Патаки. Спи, репоголовый. И пускай тебе приснюсь я. Или Фредди Крюггер. А лучше — сначала Фредди, потом я (_закрывает люк_).

_Арнольд ложится в кровать и собирается заснуть, но Хельга вдруг снова открывает люк._

**Хельга: **забыла сказать. Смени замок на двери в комнату. Похоже один из твоих соседей, этот, который со смешной бородой, раздобыл ключ. Сделай это завтра же утром, пока ничего не пропало.

**Арнольд: **спасибо за совет.

**Хельга: **Пока, любовь моя, (_меняется в лице_), то есть пустая репоголовая башка (_закрывает люк_).

**Арнольд: **она сумашедшая.


End file.
